sonicthehedgehogcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's Big Finale
Warning, Warning, Joke. This is purposefully bad, if you do not understand that, please, don't complain about it. Now, Starting off, The reason WHY this is bad, is because I'm a big fan of HoodoHoodlumsRevenge. A Youtuber who covers Creepypastas like this. So, I decided to make this just for him, to show him how TRULY bad this stuff can be. Now, Onto the Pasta! First off, My name is Leo. Just so there's no confusion later on. Back in the day of 2006, I found about the whole Sonic the Hedgehog 06 hate,and thought, "The game can't be THAT bad, Right?" "I mean, I loved the Genesis Games." So I went to my nearest Gamestop, and found a copy, that was funnily enough, one of the many there, they probably weren't selling well. I walked up to the counter and told the Cashier that "I'd like this game, please." I looked at the game, and chuckled, as I looked up at the Cashier, he looked kinda confused, He said the following, "You're SURE about this?" I replied with: "Yep." He looked down at it, scanned it and then, After paying for it, I was on my way home, Now, A few minutes after getting home, I popped it into my Old XBOX 360, The opening cutscene/title screen was normal, yet, The bird that normally flies by from what I've saw in the title screen footage never flew by, which was kinda odd, yet I kinda just thought I missed it. After thinking for a second, I pressed start, and started playing, The game was...horrendous. Absolutely fucking horrendous. The glitches, The cutscenes, the lack of continuity, it was disgusting. I just started killing myself over and over, when I got a game over, the game just closed. And ejected itself, it was all scratched up, which I really got freaked out by, my XBOX usually never scratches discs like that.. I thought to myself: "Huh, That's..odd." "Maybe something inside there did it." Now, The thing is, there really wasn't anything in there to scratch it, and the case said it was new, so maybe it was just a labeling error.. I heard a few bangs on my window and looked out of it to see if anything was there, I saw...some scorch marks on the ground, "Scorch Marks?" I thought to myself, "That is..DEFINITELY not right." I poked my head out of my door after seeing that, I looked from left to right, just in case something was around. I slowly walked out and saw the scorch marks going into a forest near my house, I looked at the forest concerned, "Do I really wanna go in here?" "No. That's..dangerous." I say to myself. "But..then again, I could just set up a camera out here to see if anything comes around." as I said that, I went inside to get a tripod and a camera, walked out, and put the tripod there, turning on the camera, and waiting a few hours, and looking at the footage, what looked like a bear to go by. Bears..normally aren't around here, though. I looked at it, enhanced it to the best of my ability, it had reddish eyes, which I couldn't really notice. I stayed up all night, watching outside, trying to see anything, then it ran by right in front of me, luckily, I was inside, it left a trail of blood, various organs..eyeballs...even human teeth. I stared at them, almost throwing the fuck up, yet..I didn't, I just..thought about it for a second, and walked backwards, grabbed a knife and a baseball bat. I slowly stepped outside, ready to strike anything that went by, It charged straight for me, and I smacked it with the baseball bat, and started dissecting it with a knife, killing it, I went to grab a flashlight, and started inspecting the thing, It looked like a mix between a Hedgehog and a Deer..Suddenly, the thing got up and attacked me, luckily, I still had the knife on me, so I stabbed it in it's eye, and it ran off, I have some marks on my head and arms now, thanks to that thing, but otherwise..I'm fine, Just letting you people know, don't play Sonic the Hedgehog for XBOX 360. It's terrible. --Leo